GLORIA:::::Dally Oneshot Songfic Thingamabob
by green.pepsi.cola
Summary: Argh, I hate summaries... It's about Dallas and an original character, and I know it's pathetic, but I'm proud of my pitiful work. R&R please, flames welcomed, you're lucky I happen to kinda be a pyro...


(**A/N**:Set to the song 'Gloria', which was originally performed by the band 'Them'. I know, I know, it sounds as if he's turned soft, but I've always wondered about the sensitive side of him. What would have happened if the entire murder incident that started it all had never occurred? So I thought I'd bring out this secret side in a story. I'll love you forever if you review...)

**G-L-O-R-I-A:A Dally One-Shot Song-fic Thingamabobber**

Like to tell ya 'bout my baby  
You know she comes around  
She about five feet four  
A-from her head to the ground

We're all hanging out at the DX waiting for Soda and Steve to get off work, me, Johnny, Pony, and Two-Bit,(still jobless at 19) and I decide now would be the time to tell 'em 'bout what's on my mind. Sylvia's been cheating again, and I don't know what went wrong. All I know was that we're through, done, over, final answer, do not pass go, do not collect $200, over with. But I know deep in my heart (If you could call the bitter lump of muscle in my chest an actual heart), that it didn't matter. I don't need her. Cause I'd already forgotten about her, and have my ever-so-watchful hawk eye on another girl. She's wilder, freer, and liberated. She doesn't attach herself to one person and then go off and cheat on 'em, not like Sylvia.

You know she comes around here  
At just about midnight  
She make ya feel so good, Lord  
She make ya feel all right

Oh. Shit. Here she comes. She's walking this way. She's lookin' at me. Her skirt, so short not even the loosest mother would approve of it, only reaches to about her mid-thigh. I'm not studyin' her like some creepy pedophile...just...what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, observing. That's what Pony woulda called it. Her shirt isn't slutty or low-cut, like she knows a slightly looser shirt balances out the shortness of the skirt. Although I guess a bit of abs are showing. Ok, a lot. The shirt she's wearin' is a plaid long-sleeve button up, but she's added a touch of class to it by rolling up the bottom edge and tying the shirt tails together, just enough to show off her stomach, which isn't so bad looking, if I do say so myself, and adding strand of pearls around her neck. And oh lord, she ain't wearin' heels, NO! She's wearin' SNEAKERS! Man, this chick has some crazy style. And her hair, it's beautiful. Waist length, natural soft black with natural red and blonde highlights. But her eyes are by far her most noticeable feature. They're hazel. No, they're deep brown with shocking flecks of green, vibrant blue, and an golden colour.

And her name is Gloria  
G-L-O-R-I-A (GLORIA)  
G-L-O-R-I-A (GLORIA)  
I'm gonna shout it all night  
(GLORIA)  
I'm gonna shout it every day  
(GLORIA)  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah

"Ay, Gloria!" I find myself shouting. Yes, I do know her. She's in my shop class (ya know, the one I never go to?). Well, at least she was in my shop class, till summer came around. She spins on her sneaker-clad heel and glances toward me. Holy Mary, mother of God, what if she doesn't remember you, you fool? What if she thinks you're some creepy pervert? My mind screams at me. Alas, relief. "Hey Dallas. Long time no see." She replies in her honey-sweet southern drawl, walking over. Here she comes. She's almost here. Step. One foot in front of the other, in a straight beeline for me and the gang. Each step she takes makes me more nervous than before. I've never felt like this, never experienced this tingling in my... toes...this strange pull behind my navel.

She comes around here  
Just about midnight  
Ha, she make me feel so good, Lord  
I wanna say she make me feel alright

She stops, inches from me, and waits for me to say something. "Is there something that you needed, Dallas?" She asks looking down at her nails mock-boredly. My mind goes blank. Speak, idiot, SPEAK! My mind is screaming at me once more. "I-...-uh...-um... heyyouwannagotathedriveinwitme?" I slur together. "What? You wanna repeat that for me once more, sweety?" She asks. You dolt, I think. Of course she can't understand that. "I-uh... Wanted to know if you'd go to the drive-in with me. And the gang, of course." I add, trying not to sound to forward. "Love to. Y'all can introduce yerselves later. Where should I come tonight? There's no way in hell you're gonna be picking this chick up from her house." She says. Great. I love a girl who can take control. "Uh, you know where Ponyboy lives?" I ask dumbly. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm thinkin' like an idiot today, why would she know that? "Vaguely. Wait... yeah, I do. I'll be there at dark." And with that, she pecks me on the cheek and walks off into the distance.

Comes a-walkin' down my street  
When she comes to my house  
She knocks upon my door  
And then she comes in my room  
Yeah, an' she make me feel alright

It's been dark for 5 minutes now. Where is she! Maybe she got jumped! But no, here she is. She's busting through the door. Guess I'm just a 'lil bugged 'bout her gettin' mugged, like Johnny. She's changed into a pair of comfy looking worn and torn jeans... wait, she's wearin' jeans! Never seen many girls do that before... For a shirt, she's wearin' a white button-up with a black tank over top of it. It would look stupid on anyone else, but it looks good on her. Her ever-so-interesting hair she has pulled up into two twisted buns. But her eyes have the same usual sparkle. Flopping down on the couch, she sits and we wait for everyone to get their slow asses to the house. The whole gang's going, even Darry, which is unusual. Steve's actually agreed to go somewhere when Ponyboy's within 40 feet of him. And Soda, who can't sit still to save his life. But they're all going. Once everyone arrives we head down to the nightly double, slipping quietly under the back fence. Gloria waits till everyone goes through before her, then climbs through the hole underneath the destroyed chain-links. I offer her my hand, but she refuses it, and gracefully steps out of the space behind her. We're all in. We go over to the spot for people who don't actually drive in to the drive-in and manage to find seats, all relatively close together, with me, Gloria, Pony, and Johnny in the first row and Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Darry sittin' directly behind us.

G-L-O-R-I-A (GLORIA)  
G-L-O-R-I-A (GLORIA)  
I'm gonna shout it all night  
(GLORIA)  
I'm gonna shout it every day  
(GLORIA)  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Looks so good (GLORIA) alright  
Just so good (GLORIA)  
alright,  
yeah

Man, this movie is boring. I think we've talked all the way through it. We've talked about everything under the sun, I believe. We find ourselves slowly inching closer together, almost with every word, as if an imaginary force is drawing us together. We get closer. Our faces are almost touching. Then suddenly an unfightable urge showers over me, and I kiss her. She kisses back. Man, this chick sure is different. Liquid fire coursed through both of our veins, bringing us closer, and in that moment I know. I know we'll be together for a long time. And I really do hope so. Because this, this is for real. I've broken free of the binding chains that were once Sylvia's name, her being, my absolute existence. It's insane, but genuine. A new beginning. And, as if I were being born again, I find myself passing go and collecting double $200.

(**A/N:** Okay I realize it's fluffy, sucky and very cliché, but I'm proud of it, damnit! Me and my pathetic fanfiction-writing life…)

Liebe

Pepsi-Cola


End file.
